custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies III
Main = Slendytubbies III is the fifth game of the Slendytubbies series and the third and last installment of the main saga developed by ZeoWorks. Chapter 0 is set as a prequel to the original Slendytubbies, and the rest of the game is a sequel to Slendytubbies II. It is currently being developed and scheduled for release in August 2017. __TOC__ Campaign Chapter 0: "It Was Good" The story takes place in Teletubby land, where the the player plays as Po. The game begins on a sunny day, and you must deliver Tubby Custard to the other three Teletubbies. During the night, Po notices Tinky Winky leave his bed and destroy the Custard machine. Tinky Winky then leaves the house into the night. The player must decide whether Po should wake up Laa-Laa and Dipsy or look for Tinky Winky alone. After looking for Tinky Winky and going back to the house, the camera changes to first-person, and Po finds Dipsy's decapitated body lying on the ground. The next minute of game play is a series of quick time events, which always ends with Po supposedly being killed by Tinky Winky. After this, dialogue for the White Tubby appears, saying that he must gather custards dropped on the map for research and preventing things from getting worse. Waking up the others If the player decides to wake the rest, Laa-Laa instructs Po to collect the Worker's Torch from the workbench, while Dipsy decides to stay in bed in case Tinky Winky comes back. After retrieving the torch, Po and Laa-Laa both head out of the house to search for their missing friend. A few seconds later, Laa-Laa tells Po to turn right, while she will turn left and search the lake. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake where Laa-Laa is. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Laa-Laa will also be on the ground, with blood running down from her empty eye sockets and having multiple bloody wounds across her body. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. Searching for Tinky Winky alone If the player decides to look for Tinky Winky alone, Po leaves the house and looks around the place. After Po finds nothing but a bowl of custard, she decides to turn back around and head to the lake. Once the player reaches the lake, Tinky Winky will be standing in the opposite direction. Tinky Winky then turns around, to reveal his large frown and empty eye sockets. He then screams at Po, who must then make it back to the house. SSTV Signals First Signal On January 17, 2017, a post was made on the Slendytubbies Online a Slow Scan TeleVision signal. When the audio file was analyzed through an SSTV decoder, it would display an image. The image was first revealed through the Facebook page of YouTube user TheSepper67TheSepper67 SSTV Signal #1 Facebook Post, but was credited to Jannsus. In the image, it is possible to see a big amount of New Born enemies together. Some theories also say this cobby pointing a gun¿Qué trama Zeoworks? ▻ Jannsus! . Jannsus added he attempted to speak to Santikun about this signal, but he refused to answer. However, he did confirm this has nothing to do with the January 10th Incident. Trivia * After completing the game, players are given a new language option named "Doge". This option will change the language to a more improper english, using mostly swear words and "internet slang" . * While you play as Po in Chapter 0, the White Tubbie is actually the main character. This is revealed on his name tag on Chapter 0 dialogue, as it says "White Tubby (you)". * It is confirmed that the monsters and maps in Slendytubbies II and Slendytubbies 2D will return in Slendytubbies III. References |-| Images = Promos Teasers 13480064 498956106965510 837419274 n.jpg|Teaser image depicting a New Born, revealed on November 9, 2015. Teaser Cave.png|Teaser image depicting the Claw Tubbie. Chapter 1 Chapter 1 Promo -1.png|A New Born as seen in Chapter 1 Promo #1 IMG_1905.PNG|Tinky Winky's Tank form as seen in Chapter 1 Promo #2 Chapter 2 Chapter 2 Promo Cave.png|Teletubby Cave as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #1 Cave 2.jpg|Claw Tubbie as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #1 Images (2).jpg|Yeti Tubbie as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #2 Chapter 2 Outskirts.png|Teletubby Outskirts as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #3 Chapter 2 Promo.jpg|Laa-Laa as seen in Chapter 2 Promo #3 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Promo Center.png|Teletubby Secret Center as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1 Chapter 3 Promo Dipsy.png|Chainsaw-Holding Dipsy as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1 Chapter 3 Promo NewBorns.png|A large amount of New Borns as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1 Chapter 3 Promo Station.png|Satellite Station as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #2 Chapter 3 Promo Speaker.png|A Speaker as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #2 Multiplayer School Promo.png|Possessed School map and Ghost Girl as seen in Multiplayer Promo #1 Dream Promo.png|Laa-Laa's Dream map and Shadow Tubbie as seen in Multiplayer Promo #1 Custard Facility Promo.png|Custard Reject Facility as seen in Multiplayer Promo #1 Official Trailer Trailer Rabbit.png|A rabbit in Teletubby Land. Trailer Building.png|What seems to be the Custard Facility. Trailer Beach.png|Po at the beach. Trailer Outskirts.png|Teletubby Outskirts. Trailer Chimney.png|Chimney of the Custard Facility. Trailer Land.png|Teletubby Land. Trailer Noo Noo.png|Noo Noo at the beach. Category:Games Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies